I'm not the bad guy
by TheXMan99
Summary: Coming home sometimes is not always a good thing, not when your brother was responsible for a massacre ten years ago. Now that John has returned what will he find? Will he have help? An OC fic.
1. Homecoming

**Hey this is my first shot at this type of fic and wondered what if Swan had a brother? so anyway here it is enjoy! (I don't own Lollipop Chainsaw)**

Chapter 1: Homecoming

It was a gloomy and windy day in San Romero at it's graveyard as today a funeral was underway .

"Today we're here to lay rest to Catherine Carver…a beloved mother of three who now will be joined with her family."

The priest kept on with the traditional words from the good ol book as the coffin was lowered into the ground slowly as looking down on it was a lone soul with his head down.

"Ashes to ashes…dust to dust." the priest went on.

As it ended the lone person looked at the grave and the others next to it.

_Why am I the survivor? _

_Why__'__d you have to go Mom?_

The burial ended as he took a handful of dirt and threw it into the grave as it spread onto the coffin.

He took one last look at it and blew a kiss to it.

_Your with everyone now Mom, say hi for me__…_

The priest then approached him. "My child if you are ever in need of spiritual guidance or-"

He interrupted him as he put a hand to his shoulder. "Padre it's ok, I've dealt with loss many times and I do appreciate the offer but I'm sure I'll be fine." he said to him as he nodded an left.

_Time to go back home._

He left the gravesite as the gravedigger began filling the grave and got into his car as he headed into town and passed the various sites and even saw something that he could not look away from.

**Dedicated to those who lost their lives in the San Romero Massacre**

Seeing that made him angry but also confused as he continued onward as he headed into the suburbs as he passed all the houses and people outside theirs until he took a left turn and headed down the street towards the house on the end, parked the car up the driveway and stopped the engine as he got out of the car and looked out at the house.

_Home sweet home__…_

Looking at the outside of the house the place had all the windows boarded up, the front lawn looked like an urban jungle and the house itself was covered in graffiti as the words all over comprised of…

**MURDERER**

**FREAK**

**PSYCHO **

**GOTHIC BASTARD**

**BURN IN HELL**

_Yeah right so much for that!_

Going up the path he went towards the door and began pulling the wooden barricades off he then opened the door and headed on in.

Stopping to look around his mind was filling with flashbacks.

"_Mom! They took my dollie!__"_

"_Daddy watch me!__"_

More memories flooded his mind as he continued to look through the house seeing the place was in desperate need of renovation as it had not been touched in many years and who could blame them.

**0-0-0-0-0**

He had looked around a little more but found nothing but a derelict home holding memories which he'd rather forget.

_Maybe I should take a walk._

Deciding that he left the house and took a stroll down the street he looked around as not much here has changed at least.

As he walked past a certain house a woman outside doing her flower garden noticed the man looking around the street and had a closer look at him, he had short black hair, blue eyes and wore a black blazer and suit pants, dress shoes with a plain white shirt and black tie.

_No__…__it can__'__t be? Can it?_

"John!" she called out to him.

He looked over to see a woman calling to him.

"John Keller?" she called out to him as he went on over.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked.

"It's me Elizabeth Starling!" she said coming over to him.

"Mrs. Starling? Wow! It's been such a long time." John said as he greeted her.

"Yes I think about fifteen years now right?" Elizabeth said as he nodded.

"Yeah around that and by the way it's been John Carver since I left." John said.

"Oh took your mother's maiden name and how is she?" Elizabeth asked.

He sighed at that. "Mom died a few weeks ago and I just brought her back here to be buried." John said as Elizabeth was shocked and saddened to hear that.

"Katie's dead? How did this happen?" she asked.

"House fire, the police said it was an electrical accident and caused the place to go up, my Mom just died from suffocation." John explained as this upset her.

"Oh I am so sorry! I wish I was at the funeral if I'd have known I wo-"

He interrupted her. "M'am it's ok, I mean it's better this way and besides my family doesn't have a good reputation here after…"

Both knew what he meant but refused to say anything.

"Yes even though it's been years now the day is still in people's minds, I still remember it very well." Elizabeth said remembering that fateful day.

"Did any of your family get hurt?" Jon asked.

"Luckily no my husband and daughters are fine." she said as he smiled hearing they were ok.

"I must be taking up your time and I think it's time I should go." John said.

"Oh no your not young man! Your coming in and staying for dinner tonight and also the family will be present and I bet they'll be happy to see you." Elizabeth said.

He was a little weary of doing it but realised it wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Alright I'll stay for dinner m'am." he said as she led him inside.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Gideon Starling came back into the house from the garage working on his bike as he was wiping his hands clean from the motor oil.

"Hey baby do we have any-" he was stopped by the unknown person sitting in his living room.

"Son who are ya and why yer in my house?" Gideon asked him.

He rose from his seat to explain himself. "Sorry sir but Mrs. Starling invited me for dinner, I'm not sure if you remember me but my name is John Carver?" John said introducing himself.

"Carver…Carver? Nope never heard of ya son." Gideon said as he was cracking his knuckles as John could see that look in his eyes.

"Oh honey here you are! I see you've met John." Elizabeth said entering with some drinks.

"Baby who is he?" Gideon asked.

"He was known as John Keller." she said reintroducing him.

"Wait…Joe and Katie's son? Now I remember!" Gideon said as then he realised the relation to a certain person. "You're his brother aren't you?" he said now getting in his face.

"Here we go." John said as he got himself ready for a fight.

"Dear please don't start this I just cleaned the place." Elizabeth said trying to calm her husband.

The front door opened. "Hey Mom we're home!" the voice belonged to Juliette who behind her was her sisters Cordelia and Rosalind.

"Would've gotten faster if Rosalind didn't try to squash that possum and almost collide into a tree." Cordelia complained at her sister's road rage.

"It gave me a funny look!" Rosalind chimed in her upbeat attitude.

But they were welcomed with their father and a guy locking eyes as it was a standoff.

"OMG! Daddy what's going on?" Juliet asked as he looked to his daughter.

"Darlin say hello to John Keller." Gideon said introducing the young man.

As the realisation set into her. "Swan's brother!" she said not believing it.

"Wait this guy is related to that psycho?!" Cordelia said bringing out her Weston gun and pointing it at John.

"Hit him Daddy! I wanna see some blood!" Rosalind cheered on.

As both men were at a standoff…

"EVERYONE STOP!" Elizabeth shouted at the top of her lungs as all stood silent.

"Now then, this is John Carver and yes he was known as John Keller but he just came back to bury his mother today now show some respect and no fighting." she commanded.

Gideon backed off a couple of steps as then Cordelia lowered her weapon and the tension began to ease.

"Alright I'll give ya a chance since it ain't a good day to do it but if yer tryin to pull anything over on us, you and I will be havin it out." Gideon warned him as John nodded.

"Ok then now both of you shake hands forget about this and have a peaceful dinner." Elizabeth asked both men.

John backed down as did Gideon and they reluctantly shook hands as John felt the tight grip of the elder Starling as they released their hands but the look was still going on as he left the living room.

"Little Johnny Keller is all grown up huh?" Cordelia said as she slapped him on the back hard.

"Cordelia still have a love for guns I see, but then again you did present it as a science project to show if a Colt 44 could make a guy's head explode but when you used a watermelon and it went into pieces but the bullet hit the vice principle in the ass, I'm surprised they let you off with just detention and confiscating your gun." John said getting a light chuckle from her as he got a massive bear hug from behind from Rosalind.

"Johnny! Oh you look so old now!" Rosalind said as she continued the hug with John trying to get out of it but she stopped eventually.

"Oh…Rosalind haven't forgotten about you I mean the last time I saw you, you were yay high and now still hopped up on a lot of sugar." John said as she giggled crazily at that.

But then he saw the middle sister. "Hey John." Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet, been a very long time." John said as he saw that he wasn't the only person that had changed over time.

They hugged as he got a good look at her and saw she had grown up, her hair was done in a ponytail and she was wearing a San Romero High School tracksuit uniform.

"Hey you working up in the school now?" John asked.

"Yeah like I work as the Head Coach of Athletics and also my favourite Cheerleading." Juliet said as John smiled at that.

"Knew you'd end up having a career as a cheerleader, you always dreamed of being one." John said remembering what she said when they were younger.

"Totally! I mean it's who I am, so what're you doing with yourself now Johnny?" Juliet asked.

"Not much really, trying to find my place here." John said.

"Your thinking of coming back home?" Juliet asked.

He thought on that. "Not really sure, but I got enough to keep me afloat until I can think of something, but until then I'm re-furbishing my house and try to sell it." John said.

As then in came Elizabeth. "All right dinner's ready." she said as they all headed in the kitchen.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Night had descended on San Romero as the zombies were out and feasting on the living.

It was a small group of them gorging on the remains on a person as they tore the flesh off the bones of their victim.

"Yo!" a voice called as they turned their heads with a growl.

"Who's first to be shish kebab?" as the individual drew out a couple of blades.

"ARGH!" they all screamed as they ran at him.

He just sidestepped the one and cut his head off with one swing of his blade, then the second one came for him as it lunged for his arm he grabbed it's head and just rammed it into the concrete wall leaving nothing but a bloody mess and no head, but the last one caught him by surprise as it was trying to bite his neck but his used his blades to block the attack and using some of his strength he threw it off and plunged one blade into it's abdomen as it screamed and he faced the zombie who was looking at him with it's dead eyes.

"Things like you need to be put down, your nothing but parasites draining the life from this world, you, Vampires, Werewolves, Demons are all alike and I'm going to stop all of you!" as then the zombie had a blade put right through it's skull stopping it completely as he threw it to the ground.

Looking down at the bodies he left laying, he looked out to the moon.

_San Romero is my home, but I will find the truth what happened ten years ago__…_

_No one can know my secret__…__No one!_

**Well John was sort of welcomed back but still people never forget. What will happen next? Will he find what he's looking for?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	2. The right thing

**Here it is wanted to thank people for reviewing this story so without delay enjoy! (I don't own Lollipop Chainsaw)**

Chapter 2: The right thing

It was now the following day and John had a busy day ahead of him as he would begin his refurbishing of the family home.

He was able to get the materials needed to do the job but on his way he did encounter some problems.

_Got the wood and tools now to head home and get this over and done with._

John began to load up the truck he rented for that day and was about to leave…

"Hey you!" he heard a voice call out to him.

Seeing a guy in his mid forties and looked like he'd just finished last call at the bar.

"Your him aren't ya?" he asked John as he got in his face.

"Uh sorry do I know you?" John asked.

"No but your brother knows my kids!" he shouted as John knew what this was about.

"Ugh look I don't know anything about what went on here but I had nothing to do with my brother's actions." John said trying to defend himself.

"He killed my son and daughter, I saw that they were turned into one of those-those-things!" he said as it disgusted him to think of it.

"Look I don't know what to say but I am sorry for your loss but I'm not the bad guy." John said now trying to be sympathetic.

He then got angry. "You know what I'm gonna take it out on the next best thing!" he grabbed John by the collar and forced him up against the truck ready to strike…

"What's going on here boys?" a voice calling to them as it was a police officer and he approached them. "Karl have you been drinking again?" he asked him.

"So what if I have been? You know who this guy is?" he said still wanting to hurt John.

"Nope but I know right now your drunk and disorderly and I'm gonna have to arrest you this time." the officer said as he restrained Karl and letting go of John as he was placed in handcuffs and taken to the nearby squad car.

John watched on as he was placed inside the back of the car.

_Another casualty of yours bro__…__when__'__s it gonna end?_

The officer then approached him. "Sir are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, no harm done." John said.

"I'm sorry about Karl but he's been having problems for many years now and the drink doesn't help." the officer explained.

"Really it's no problem, I don't wanna press charges." John said as the officer then took out his notebook.

"I need your name Mr…?" he asked him.

"Carver…John Carver." John answered as he took it down.

"Well Mr. Carver have a nice day and be safe." he said and took the guy away.

"Better get this back and start the work, before someone tries to kill me." John said to himself as he got into the truck and drove back.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Now back home John was working on the outside of the house as he removed the boards blocking the windows and front door as he replaced the outside porch and the inside of the house he began to replace the floor boards.

Ripping the rotted wood out was proving to be a tiring task and sat down for a second but then the floorboard he sat on had triggered something and a trapdoor opened as he saw it and opened it up and looked down that there were steps leading down into the darkness.

He quickly searched the house for a light source as he looked through the drawers of the kitchen he found a box of matches and made his way to the trap door and lit a match as he headed down slowly as he reached the bottom and saw on the wall was a mounted candle and lit it as the room began to see light and saw even more of them and did the same as the room was illuminated and the sight that greeted him…

"What…the…holy…hell is this?" John said to himself in utter shock.

The floor had a sort of pentagram drawn into it with jars of what looked like organs and the entire thing was drawn in blood.

"Swan, what the hell were you into?" John said to himself as he surveyed it closer and looked to the centre of it and saw a book placed there.

_Satanic Rituals and Demonic Summoning__…_

"You really did do it didn't you? But why? I still don't get it?" John said to himself trying to find out what caused his brother's evil actions.

He looked at the book closely as he just quickly went through some pages on rituals involving sacrifice but then went to the back of it and found something.

_What__'__s this__…__a serial number? A clue? Better look this up__…_

Leaving the place he went back up and shut it behind him and grabbed his phone and did a search of the number and he got one hit and found the details.

**Satanic Rituals and Demonic Summoning **

**By: Unknown**

**Property of: National Museum of History **

**Location: Zurich**

He now knew where it came from but then saw below something that may have steered him to the right direction.

**Status: Stolen during a heist involving terrorists.**

_So how did Swan get a hold of this book which was stolen by terrorists? Were they involved ten years ago?_

_Looks like I__'__m hitting up old friends__…_

John got onto his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." John said.

"So you're still alive then?"

"Yeah those Vampires you sent me after weren't even a group more like a small gang of angry kids." John said as he heard a chuckle on the end of the other line.

"Ok fine but still where have you been for six months?"

"Taking care of the family." John answered.

"Very well, so I take it this isn't a social call?"

"Nope I need information." John asked.

"What is it?"

"I want info on a heist in Zurich at the National Museum of History, the book stolen was called Satanic Rituals and Demonic Summoning, I also need the info on the terrorists who raided the place." John requested.

"Alright but you know this won't come cheap."

"Yeah I'll wire the cash just send me the info as soon as possible." John said.

"Ok give me a few days and I'll have it."

"Oh and also can you get me any information on the massacre in San Romero ten years ago." John asked.

"Yeah sure, so I take it by that your home now?"

"Yep and doing my thing, hear from you soon." John said as the line went dead.

"Better get back to work." John said to himself as he picked up some lumber and went to doing the floor boards.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Have you located the book yet?"

"No it seems to elude us, but we may have a lead into who has the information on it's whereabouts."

"Make your way to them get the information by any means necessary, we do not have time as the day draws near."

"I shall do this for our brethren!"

"May the Purveyors guide you."

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now late afternoon and John had finally finished replacing the floorboards and covering the entrance to the basement.

Looking around at his current work he was satisfied with it but then a knock at the door was heard and he went to see who it was, he opened the door to reveal it was Juliet.

"Hey Johnny!" Juliet greeted him.

"Hey Jules, so what brings you here today?" John asked.

"Wanted to give you this." Juliet handed him a bag of groceries.

"Wow thanks I wasn't expecting this, uh would ask you to come in but I think it's a bit too messy to even move." John said as she giggled.

"Oh Johnny it's alright and anyways I was hoping you'd come out with me sometime." Juliet asked.

"Out with you huh? Uh what you have in mind?" John asked as he was unsure of this.

"I wanted to catch up and plus I like know a place, you got a cell?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah here." John said bringing out his cell as she took it and began entering some thing.

"Here's my number." she said as she took her cell out and copied his number into hers." I'll drop you a message and we'll go out, it'll be awesome." Juliet said as she gave him back his phone.

"Alright no problem, I'll see you then Jules." John said as she hugged him.

"Looking forward to it Johnny." Juliet said as she waved to him before leaving.

John watched her go as he was in his own thoughts.

_Your just going out with an old friend it__'__s nothing deep__…__just friends reconnecting that__'__s all._

He told himself knowing that he would be a normal person for the first time in several years.

_Sun__'__s setting soon, maybe I should start patrol and see what I can find on the massacre while I__'__m at it._

As darkness set upon San Romero John began suiting up as he brought out a massive case and placed it on his bed and opened it up and within were two sets of curved blades, a miniature crossbow, some knives, silver knuckle dusters, smoke pellets, jars of clear liquid, bags of what could be described as herbs and all sorts of plant like ingredients.

He then went to his closet and opened the door and on display was a black zip up hoodie with matching black combat pants and boots, he got his gear on and equipped his blades onto his back, the crossbow onto a side holster and attached the arrows to a holder strapped across his right leg, put some pellets in his a side pouch as he then put on some fingerless gloves.

Bringing out of the case was a small tube of face paint as he covered his a portion of his upper head with it concealing his identity as he then brought his hoodie up and that further masked his face.

Now that he was ready he left the house through the back yard as not to attract any attention and made his way hopping through every fence in the neighbourhood and set his sights onto town.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After talking with John, Juliet was in town and had just finished her workout in the gym as part of her routine to stay in top shape.

_OMG__…__that was a hell of a workout_

Juliet said to herself as she was walking out of the gym and took one more look at herself in the mirror.

_Still need to work off my fat ass!_

She said looking to it and left unsatisfied as she went to shower and change and was wearing, a plain pink t shirt and grey track pants with pink sneakers as she made her way out of the complex and left to go to her car.

However as she got to her car she was followed out by three guys.

"Oh dick!" Juliet said out loud as she dropped her keys and picked them up.

She then saw who was behind her and the three guys were from the gym.

"Hey hot stuff!" one guy said.

"Seen ya working that fine ass of yours and had to say hello." the second guy said.

Juliet looked upset by that remark. "My ass is not fine! It's so fat!" she complained.

They all looked a bit confused at that as they shrugged it off. "We were wonderin if you were looking to have a good time with us?" the third guy asked.

"Uh sorry I have work tomorrow." she said as they blocked her from going to her car.

"We weren't askin you." as then she looked to see they cornered her and had no where to go as they went to put their hands on her she slapped the one guy and that just provoked them.

"You little bitch! GET HER!"

"GET OFF ME!" Juliet shouted as she struggled to get free.

Her pleas were heard from afar.

_The hell? That sounds like__…__Juliet?_

Going to investigate the cries he saw from a distance that it was her.

_Hang on Juliet!_

Running over there at such a speed he just got the jump on them as the one guy had her in a bear hug as she struggled to get free the other two were at a stand off with this guy.

"What the hell is this Halloween?" the one guy said.

"Tryin to play hero man? Not gonna happen let's get this guy!" the other said as both came at him.

One threw a huge fist but he sidestepped it and grabbed his exposed arm and flipped him to the ground while the other guy at the same time went for him but again was a step ahead as the guy ran into his elbow face first breaking his nose as blood poured from it as he was on the ground holding his face as then the downed guy got up and went for him again but he just had him in a front full nelson and was driving his knee into his gut repeatedly and letting him out of it and just knocking him out with a roundhouse kick to the head.

He approached the guy holding Juliet and was staring him down.

"Ok here's what's going to happen, let her go right now or I show you the six different ways I can break your bones in seconds." he warned him.

His eyes were showing fear, looking to his friends on the floor around him he knew he only had one option.

"Screw this man!" he said as he let Juliet go as he ran away and took his friends with him.

Juliet looked up to her hero as he was watching her attackers go.

"OMG! That was like totally awesome! You beat those creeps up and you…saved me." Juliet said as hearing herself say that was a bit strange to her.

He checked they were gone and went over to check on her. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah a bit pissed but ok." she said as he helped her up to her feet.

"Good." he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called to him as he stopped. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Just a guy doing the right thing." he said.

People hearing the commotion rushed outside to see what it was and as Juliet looked away for a second and looked back…he was gone.

As people gathered to check on Juliet he was watching from a distance.

_Just doing the right thing__…__better get back to doing that._

**People still have not forgotten the past but now who is searching for the book? Will John find more information?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	3. Head on collision

**Here it is sorry for the wait been busy just to say it's a little short so enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Head on collision

Last night's events had been playing in John's mind as he was breaking the rotted walls downstairs with a sledgehammer.

_How do I get myself into these things?_

_Hope Juliet__'__s ok, but then again she__'__s always attracted that type of attention__…_

He was now currently replacing furniture as the couch needed cleaning and some of the other wooden furniture needed to be replaced, it was a good thing he had spare wood from doing the floorboards as he was making a new table for the living area, he was already halfway done as he was sanding off the rough edges of the wood and then slapped on some wood oil coating and that finished it.

"Looking good, at least I got something to put coffee's on." John said to himself as he placed the table carefully in the centre of the living room.

With that done he moved on to making smaller things such as putting some shelves up in the bathroom and the bedroom, he went into the garage and got out the boxes as he opened them they contained all the family photos, Christmas decorations and clothes as he rummaged through them.

_What is that?_

He pulled out a photo and it had a huge cake on it as he looked on the back of it and saw something written on it.

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday__…_

And then the name on the end is what caught his eye.

_Juliet? The massacre was on her birthday? Why would Swan have this? Does she know something? Maybe I should-_

As then his cell sounded and he had a message from Juliet.

**Juliet: Hey Johnny just wondering if you are like totally available for tonight?**

John replied to that.

**John: Yeah sure what time?**

He sent it and immediately got a reply.

**Juliet: 8 and the place is called Cloud 9, meet me outside see you there. xxx **

Then he realised that he needed to get ready for his first night out in many years as he went to go and get ready for it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Do you have anything on the book?"

"The information given to us was not much of a lead but something else has been found."

As a file was handed to him and he opened it.

"Well this changes things, what does the scribes say of this?"

"It refers to an alignment of the planets, this was written maybe this will be the one that releases our masters."

"Yes it maybe destiny for us, what of those hunters?"

"They can be dealt with, they will not interfere in our plans, I've taken measures to ensure that."

"Excellent soon it will all be nothing but Rot."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Spending a few hours trying to prepare himself and picked out what he would wear as he decided on wearing a plain white shirt and blue fade jeans with a pair of normal dress shoes in black.

He looked himself in the mirror and started to do his hair as he combed it to get the day's mess from it as the short black hair was neatly done and the stubble on his face was barely visible but was ok with it as he grabbed his keys and locked up and unlocked his car, got in and left as he made his way to town.

Looking around as he drove through he could see it was all lit up and people were out and having fun, the music from many establishments played as he then saw the place and looked to park his car outside there and did so as he cut the engine and got out to have a look.

_Cloud 9...my shot at being normal__…__here we go__…_

Walking his way towards the pink and red neon coloured doors and the music was deafening as the sound of what he could only describe as loud and very stupid but he rolled with it as he looked around the darkened but also dimly lit as he could see the bar all lit up and saw the massive dance floor with a colour changeable floor.

He looked around for Juliet as it was hard to see her anywhere in this as he waded through the crowds of people there and was having no luck whatsoever as then he got tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around. "Johnny you came!" it was Juliet as she shouted over the loud music.

"Hey Jules! Can't hear a damn thing got anyplace quieter to go to?" John shouted as he saw she let her hair down and wore a pink dress with straps and matching pink high heel shoes with it.

"Follow me!" Juliet said as he followed her away from the music as she led him to the back of the club and the music began to quiet down as she led him to a table where a small group were.

"Man Juliet you took a while!"

"Who's the handsome guy with you?"

"Guys this is John Carver, we knew each other years ago before he moved away." Juliet introduced him to her friends as he greeted them.

"You used to live here?"

"Yeah I left here with my mom when I was thirteen." John said as Juliet grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on Johnny sit and let's party!" Juliet said as he chuckled hearing that as she led him to a seat and he sat next to her.

For the next few hours they talked and even hit the dance floor but John was not a good dancer as his best move was the robot but somehow got the people there doing the old school move.

"That was like so much fun Johnny!" Juliet said as they sat down taking a break from dancing.

"I'm not just a pretty face y'know." John joked.

She gave him a playful tap and giggled. "So John where did you go?" she asked him.

"I joined the army after I left high school." John answered.

"The army huh? Never pictured you as a soldier boy, so you still in?" Juliet asked.

"No I was discharged two years after my service." John said as that got a questioning look from Juliet.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked.

"It's complicated." John said as she saw he didn't want to talk about it.

"Is there a lucky lady in your future?" Juliet asked.

He chuckled at that. "No I don't think it's in the cards for me, what about you?" John asked.

"No but I was seeing this guy once but it didn't work out and then there was Nick but we wanted different things." Juliet explained.

"This wouldn't happen to be Nick Carlyle?" John asked.

"Yeah you remember Nick?" Juliet asked.

"You talked of always wanting to marry him when we were seven, I still remember the wedding we did as Nick was already doing it with Jenny Carmichael." John said recalling a childhood memory.

Juliet giggled also remembering that day too well. "You were so embarrassed about wearing a bowtie." she said.

He laughed at the memory. "Boys do not like dressing nice it's demoralising." John joked as he was laughing with her but then saw across from them was three guys and they had been watching him all night. "I'm going to the bathroom be back in a sec." he said as he went to do so.

As he walked there one of the guys followed him as John cautiously left the main floor of the club and into the secluded area of the restroom.

The one guy followed him in and he looked around but all he saw was a lot of guys as he looked around for John but no sign as he was looking around more as it seemed he had lost him…"HMPH!" he was grabbed from behind and dragged into a stall and it locked in front of him.

He was restrained by John who had his hand over his mouth. "Alright now I'm going to let you go but your going to tell me why you've been watching and following me all night?" John said as he released him.

He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a badge. "SRPD…we're only observing and reporting it's nothing personal just following up on complaints made." he said identifying himself as an officer of the law.

"Ok so why have people been complaining about me I've only been here for two days and so far I've only had one encounter and…oh it's about that isn't it?" John asked.

"Yeah people are thinking it's going to be like ten years ago and we're just making sure-"

"Don't have to tell me, I'm not welcome here anymore so tell your superiors I won't be here long, I promise I won't cause any trouble." John promised the officer.

"Ok Mr. Carver I'll take your word for it we'll back off but you step out of line we'll be there." he warned him as he left the stall and John knew the law was watching his every move now and made his way back to Juliet.

"Hey you were gone a while." Juliet asked as he composed himself.

"Huge line in there it was murder." John said as he rolled up his sleeves to cool off as then Juliet noticed something on his left wrist.

"Is that a tattoo I see Johnny?" Juliet asked.

He realised he still had that and looked at it. "Oh yeah I got this after I left the army, I went to a place in Shanghai and I decided to study their discipline in martial arts and meditation skills and as I graduated there they gave me this to signify I was a student there." John explained.

The tattoo was a black dragon forming a circle and it looked more like a burn than a tattoo.

Juliet then looked to her phone and saw the time. "Oh it's getting late guess I better bail." she said as John got up.

"As the designated driver I have to take you back." John offered.

"Oh thanks Johnny." Juliet said as she hugged him.

"Guess we'll see you in school tomorrow Juliet."

"Yeah like see you bright and early tomorrow." Juliet said as John waved them goodbye also.

They left the club as John noticed the cops were nowhere in sight as they had backed off but knew this wasn't the last he would hear from them.

They made it out of the club and John led her to his car and they got in and he drove them away.

"So where do you live at?" John asked.

"Not far from here, just take a left round this corner." Juliet said as they made their way to her place. "So Johnny enjoy yourself tonight?" she asked him.

"I did actually I really needed it thanks Juliet." John thanked her.

"It's right here." Juliet said as John slowly parked the car.

John was about to ask her about the photo he found in his home.

"Guess I should say good night to you but I-" he got cut off as he received a kiss on his cheek from Juliet as that left him speechless.

"Good night Johnny, sweet dreams." Juliet said getting out as she waved him off and he left waving to her.

_You know you can__'__t have feelings for her__…_

_Why? Because she__'__s normal?_

_And you know you__'__ll never be normal__…_

_But what does she know about the massacre? What does she know about Swan?_

John mentally debated with himself about this as he did so the entire drive back to his home as he was only minutes away from home…

"CRASH!" his car was hit from the right hand side as that sent his car spinning out of control as it then flipped over as that decimated the vehicle and John was dazed from the hit.

The other vehicle that hit him stopped as John could slightly hear the doors opening to the other car and then his door was opened and the seatbelt was ripped off him and dragged him out of the car.

"Hold him up!"

John was raised to his feet as blood was dripping from his head, nose and mouth as he was regaining consciousness to his surroundings.

The sound of a gun's safety came off as saw the end of the barrel and the would be shooter.

"Y-You?…why…why…are yo-u doing…this?" John muttered out not getting this.

"Payback you little bastard! This is for my kids!" it was Karl and he was consumed with revenge.

"They were my family and your sadist brother killed em!" the guy holding John was a family member of Karl's.

"Time to pay for it." Karl said as he had his finger on the trigger…

John out of instinct grabbed the guy holding him by his head and rammed it right into Karl's abdomen knocking the wind out of him as the gun goes off and the bullet strays off into a nearby wall.

John has the guy in a front headlock and was delivering knees to the stomach and then one huge knee to the face taking him down.

However Karl was getting back up and still had the gun in his hands as he quickly went and snatched the gun from him as John now had possession of the weapon and pointed it at him.

"Go ahead do it…I can't live like this anymore." Karl said as he just awaited his response.

John pointed the gun still as he then just sighed and lowered the weapon.

Just then the sound of sirens was head and two police cars rushed in as officers exited with their guns drawn.

"DROP THE WEAPON!" the officer said as John dropped it immediately.

The officers then handcuffed the three of them as they were hauled off in the back of the squad cars as now John's situation may have gotten more complicated for him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I have news."

"What is it?"

"One of our agents was monitoring the Starling girl and he found something interesting."

As a photo was handed.

"Oh now this is glorious news…how long has he been there?"

"Days but how has he evaded us for so long?"

"He was only delaying the inevitable, this is prophecy and he will fulfil his part."

"How will we make him help us?"

"Not without the book, we need to find it first."

**Oh things have gone from bad to worse for John! What will happen when the police begin to ask questions? Will he be locked away?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	4. Keeping an eye

**Here is the latest chapter sorry for the wait been busy. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Keeping an eye

It had been several hours since the incident and John was being looked over in the hospital by a doctor as he was having stitches put in his head and having his body x-ray'd for any broken bones.

"Well Mr. Carver you've avoided breaking any bones and no major damage done but my advice to you would be to take it easy over the next few days." he ordered him.

"Yeah no problem doc." John said as he put his shirt back on as he saw coming was a police detective.

"Mr. Carver I'm Detective James Vaughn, I would like to ask you a couple of questions if that's ok?" he asked.

"Sure officer." John said ready to answer questions.

"One of our officers encountered you and the offender were in a very hostile confrontation a few days ago?" he asked.

"Yeah I was in town gathering supplies to fix up my house and Karl came at me and talked about my brother and the pain he'd caused him and that led to him about to beat me down for it but an officer stopped him and arrested him for public intoxication." John explained as the detective took notes down.

"Yes we released him after a few hours, where were you in the late hours of last night before the incident?" he asked him.

"I was at a night club I believed some of your officers were monitoring me?" John said.

"Yes we know that but what about after you made it clear to them they were not welcome?" he asked.

John nodded his head in response.

He looked through his notebook. "The report says you were with a Juliet Starling last night?" he asked.

"Yes she invited me out last night and I spent the hours with her and her friends." John said confirming his whereabouts.

"Alright then Mr. Carver, I'll leave you to rest and we will be charging Karl and his friend for aggravated assault and dangerous driving." he explained what would happen to the two men.

"I don't want to press any charges, those men have been through enough and many also have in their situation and I know me being here is causing a bit of trouble and I will say this again…I'm not here to cause trouble, I came to bury my mother, fix the house up, then settle my affairs and leave." John said making it clear.

"Mr. Carver we will have to keep an eye on you for your own protection but I advise you will not be able to leave for a while until we've settled this." the detective told him.

"Fantastic." John said sarcastically as he was putting his clothes back on.

"Do you have anyone who can help you get home?" he asked.

"No I'm fine it's just a bump on the head, I'll walk it off." John said as he was dressed and ready to leave.

"Alright then Mr. Carver I'll leave you to it, try to stay out of trouble." the detective said as he left him.

John was discharged from the hospital and exited the building as he walked out but was a little surprised to see who was walking towards him.

"Juliet?" John said as he was a little confused to see her there.

She rushed up to him and just hugged him. "Oh Johnny are you ok?!" she asked him in a worried tone.

He cringed at her hugging him hard as she realised he was in pain from the incident. "Sorry Johnny!" she apologised as he smirked shrugging the pain off as then she had a closer look at his face and saw the cuts. "OMG! You really took it huh?" she said caressing his scratched up mug.

"Juliet I'm fine, just minor injuries and a bad headache." John said reassuring her it was nothing.

"But you almost got killed last night! Were you about to walk home?" Juliet asked.

"Well since my car is in the scrap heap it's all I can do." John said.

"No, your coming with me and I will look after you." Juliet said to him.

"Don't you have work today?" John asked.

"Like I did but when I heard about you I dropped everything and came here so no buts your coming home with me until your better." Juliet insisted as John gave in.

"Ok doc I'll do what you say." John joked.

She giggled as she led him to her car and took him to her place.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"AAARRGH!" A head was slammed against a desk.

"I will not be made a fool, tell me where the book is?"

"I told you…I don't know, all I know is that it was shipped elsewhere!"

"Where was it shipped and if your lying to me I'll take something very valuable to you." as a large knife was stuck into the desk as an exclamation point.

The guy was scared for his own life and then went into his drawer of his desk and pulled out a book as it was taken from him as it was looked over.

He took the knife from the desk and was satisfied with what he had found.

"Wonderful…" as then the sound of steel ripping through flesh was heard. "Thank you."

As he pulled out the blade and pulled out a phone. "Yes it's me, I have a location for the book."

"Where is it?"

"San Romero, it was given to the chosen one."

"Ah now we can truly begin our plan, but first must eliminate the Starlings and then he will take his place as the catalyst."

"Soon the world will be nothing but Rot."

**0-0-0-0-0**

John was now at the home of Juliet Starling and the place was not what he expected.

"Wow gotta say Juliet you live very…" John tired to find the right words to say.

"I know but it's mostly Rosalind and Cordelia's stuff but most of mine is in my room." Juliet said as it explained everything.

"So your sisters live with you?" John asked as he sat down on the couch as she joined him.

"Yeah it's only because like the economy is bad and it would be so much rad for us to live together for support and not stay with mom and dad." Juliet said as John got what she meant.

The place was littered with items of clothing, food wrappers and magazines but it didn't bother him at all.

"Look Juliet I don't think we should be around each other as much." John said as she widened her eyes in surprise hearing that.

"Why?!" Juliet asked wondering why he does not want that.

"This won't stop with one attack, it'll only get worse and if you got caught in the crossfire I'd never forgive myself." John said as he feared for her safety.

"I'm not going to let any of this stupid dick behaviour stop us hanging out and neither should you Johnny." Juliet said being defiant about this.

John admired her defiance and also her ability to make him smile. "Alright since you insist." he said.

"Now you stay here and I'll get you something to eat." she said as she went to the kitchen.

As he waited there the door to the front door opened.

"Juliet? Rosalind?" it was Cordelia and the elder Starling saw who was currently residing in her home. "John? What're you doing here?" Cordelia asked as she tossed her cases to one side.

"Juliet dragged me here." John replied as she came into the living area and saw the injuries he'd suffered.

"OMG what happened to you?" Cordelia asked.

"Midnight ambush, two guys wanted to take revenge on me for Swan's actions." John said as then in came Juliet.

"Cordelia? Thought I heard you come in, your back early?" Juliet said.

"Uh yeah I know, things were…a bit hectic." Cordelia said as John detected she was hesitating there.

"But you said you were going to get some groceries?" Juliet asked.

"I did? Oh wait yes but the store was out." Cordelia said as again he noticed she was now nervous.

"But that was like three days ago?" Juliet said as now there were questions raised.

"DING." the sound of food was being done.

"That's dinner!" Juliet said as she got distracted and went to do it leaving both John and Cordelia alone.

"So Cordelia how long exactly have you been doing this?" John asked her.

She looked a little confused at that question. "Doing what?" she asked.

"Guess a woman with your talent is used to be called on for wet work." John said as she looked surprised he saw through that.

"How'd you guess?" Cordelia asked.

"Well starters, you're a terrible liar." John said as she chuckled knowing that too well. "You're a crack shot when it comes to hitting the target and the fact you have a love for weaponry." she again chuckled. "And also your suitcases are large enough to carry large calibre weapons and also noticed the fake diplomatic tags on them good enough for customs and security to overlook you." John detailed as she looked impressed with his analysis.

"Let me guess government or military?" Cordelia asked.

"Military, pays to have good observation when your out in the field." John said.

"Johnny Carver is a soldier huh? Never thought you'd be one, but then again things change, people change." Cordelia said as the old saying went.

"Yeah so does your family even know about this?" John asked her.

"Nope, it's my life and I'd rather keep it private if you can respect that?" Cordelia asked him.

"I got no reason to tell anyone." John said as Juliet came back in with some plates of what could be described as microwave dinners.

"Again Juliet? Can't you do anything else?" Cordelia complained.

"It's all I can do and besides your always away and Rosalind nearly burned down the place after she tried to make soup." Juliet said as they had not forgotten that incident.

"Ok clearly this is not going to be solved that easy, show me the kitchen." John asked.

As he was led into there and began looking through the refrigerator and grabbed a few items from there.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll make this into a something edible." John said as he began cooking a new dinner.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Anything new?"

"Nothing yet but he's with two of the Starling sisters Cordelia and Juliet."

"Leave them for now, but see if you can test his strength."

"Of course, it shall be done."

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now a couple hours later and John had cooked a meal for them and they were enjoying it.

"How in the heck did you learn to cook something this good?" Cordelia asked.

"When your travelling a lot it tends to make you learn new things and I picked this up while I was in Madrid." John said.

"Army boy and chef, what else can't you do Johnny?" Juliet joked.

He chuckled. "Doing the laundry for one." he said.

They all got a laugh out of that as then the door of the apartment opened.

"Hey girls anyone home? I came to ask if I could bo-" it was Gideon and he was stopped in mid sentence by the sight of his two daughters sitting down with John.

"Hey daddy!" Juliet said.

"Hi dad." Cordelia said.

As then he approached up close to John seeing the scratches and bruising on his face.

"Looks like you had a rough night." Gideon said.

"Could say that sir." John replied as the tension between both men was still uneasy.

"Daddy is something wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Rosalind got her car and herself impounded again." Gideon said.

"Not again!" Juliet said.

"How does she still have a licence?" Cordelia said trying to figure out why her baby sister was even allowed on the road.

"Guess we have to bail her out." Juliet said.

"Uh I guess I'll head on back home if that's ok?" John asked.

"Are you sure you can make it back home Johnny?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah no problem, I'll hitch a ride home just make sure Rosalind is ok." john said as he left.

Gideon did not take his eyes off him the entire time. "Darlin why are you hanging around with that guy? You know he's nothin but trouble." he said warning Juliet.

"Daddy! He's not Swan, they're brothers but not the same, your just judging him for what happened to you ten years ago." Juliet said.

"Yeah I lost a nut because of that crazy bastard and him showing up nearly ten years to the day spells bad trouble, we need to keep an eye on im." Gideon said.

"Dad I'll look into it if it makes you feel better." Cordelia offered surprising them both.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now evening and John was now back home as he was called on his phone.

"Yeah?" John answered.

"Hey it's me, listen you need to see this." as then an attachment mail was sent to him and he opened it up.

It showed the murder of a local seller, he was stabbed through the chest as they had no leads or suspects.

"So? What's this about?" John asked.

"That guy was the one I used to find your book now he's dead."

"Any idea who did this?" John asked.

"One this was left on the wall." as another attachment was sent as he opened it up.

The wall had a symbol of sorts in blood.

"What does it mean?" John asked.

"No idea but I'll look into it, you need to be on guard and more so from angry relatives." he guessed he would find out about that.

"I was caught off guard and anyway I stopped them." John said trying to defend himself.

"Alright but try to stay in one piece, I'll call you as soon as I get more information." as the line went dead.

_Time for patrol I guess._

John decided to go on out on patrol as he went to get changed.

However outside his home he was being watched.

"_Alright Johnny boy, let__'__s see what you get up to.__"_

**So Cordelia is now watching John, what will she find? What will be waiting for John when he goes out on patrol?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	5. Truth and consequences

**Here it is sorry for the wait so here it is enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Truth and consequences

Making his way into town by the use of his own two feet as he could've used his rental car but John did not want to attract any attention as he was out to do some slaying and needed to make the streets safer once more from the supernatural forces of evil.

However tonight seemed not to be the night.

_Did they all decide tonight was their night of from eating people and decide to have a salad?_

John walked the darkened streets as it could be a quiet night but however his moves were being watched through the scope.

"_What are you doing Johnny?__"_looking down the scope was Cordelia and per her father's request she was keeping an eye on John.

She watched as he continued down the streets but then saw something coming his way as it was a zombie and it was running right for him.

"_Crap!__"_Cordelia said as she went to fire on the undead corpse but what she was about to see would surprise her.

The zombie attacked John but he just dodged it's grasp and quickly swept it's legs as it fall to the ground and onto it's back as the corpse growled it was silenced with one blade driven through it's chest then a second blade came down and cut it's head clean off.

"_Holy__…__he__'__s a hunter?!__"_

Watching him despatch the zombie with such ease surprised her as he looked around for anymore but just moved on.

She quickly pulled out her cell phone. "Hey dad, your not going to believe this." she said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

John managed to dispatch more zombies along the way as he heard a scream and ran to it.

He saw a figure on the floor trembling as he went over for a closer look.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but you on the other hand…" as from out of nowhere four guys dressed in what he could only describe as black and red armour with hoods as they all brandished swords.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled!" one of them shouted as they all came at him.

He drew out his blades and began deflecting each blow from a blade with his own as he tried to not kill them clearly seeing they are not undead nor anything supernatural, they were human, flesh and bone.

"Die!" another shouted as he blocked his attack and cut him on the right arm and used the handle of his blades to knock him out.

But he narrowly dodged a swipe from another blade as it cut his hoodie by the upper chest and there were still three left as he was fighting for his life.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" John asked as he was deflecting attacks from all sides.

"Your doom and salvation." one of them said as they clashed swords and he managed to throw him off but another took his place as he fought with him the third guy came from behind looking to impale John but he saw it out of the corner of his eye and he accidentally got his own guy in the stomach fatally wounding him.

He went after the other guy and knew he had to try and subdue him but he pulled out a gun and started shooting but John ducked his shots and he ended up hitting his buddy with fatal shots to the chest as now he was alone.

"Alright I'm going to give you one last chance, tell me who your working for and I'll let you and your buddy down there go." John bargained with him.

He didn't listen as he drew out his sword and ran full force at him as John sidestepped him and grabbed he hand holding the weapon as he yanked it out and got him into a reverse headlock and with one large twist he snapped his neck and threw him to the ground.

"Alright now you and me are-" he stopped in mid sentence seeing the one guy alive was gone.

"Looks like you had a hell of a party?" he turned to see it was the voice of a woman and she was pointing her gun at him as hr face was covered by the darkness but her gun was visible.

"Ok no need to point the massive calibre weapon at my skull." John said.

"I'm not just want you to answer some questions." she asked as he could not see it was actually Cordelia behind the scope.

"Ok since I have no choice." John forcefully agreed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm just a guy wanting answers." John said.

Hearing the tone of his voice she could tell that he was being honest as she went for another question.

"What about that girl you were with?" she asked.

"An old friend and if you think about going after, think again." John warned as he got defensive about Juliet.

"Fair enough I'll leave you." she said and just left.

"Cordelia." John called out knowing it was her as she stopped in her tracks. "I'm not the bad guy here." he said as he also left.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What do you mean you failed to kill him?"

"It wasn't enough he overcame us! It was like he was possessed by a Purveyor."

As then the sound of steel cutting through flesh was heard and then the sound of something falling to the ground.

"What do we do next?"

"We attack the heart."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So you believe im?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah I heard it in his voice and I saw it in his eyes." Cordelia said as her father raised an eyebrow to that.

"His eyes? Really darlin?" he said finding it hard to believe.

"You can tell a lot from a person's eyes and besides you taught me that." she said as the old Starling just realised that.

"Guess the ol memory is goin already, we need to talk to that boy, set the record straight." he said as Cordelia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we were wrong about him he's not Swan but he did say he wanted answers." Cordelia said referring to what John said last night.

"And he'll get em." Gideon said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

John had awoken even after his interesting night he needed to get some answers and decided to phone a friend.

"Hey it's me." John said.

"Your alive…I heard that you got attacked."

"Yeah some nut jobs saying they wanted me dead, any ideas?" John asked.

"I have been hearing things but didn't think much of it."

"What did you hear?" John asked.

"That there's a price on your head."

"Since when?" John asked as this has gotten dangerous.

"Since yesterday, I don't know who did this but I'll try to dig up more so try to stay out of trouble and keep your head down until I know something."

"I'll try but we both know how that will go." John said as the line went dead.

As then he heard the door and went to see who it was but he could not believe who was standing before him.

"Son we need to talk." Gideon said as John let him in.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Juliet was in the middle of getting herself ready for a night of patrol as she was trying to make a very hard decision.

"I'm thinking red today but oh I really like this pink one…oh so hard!" Juliet said as she was trying to decide what to wear out on patrol.

"Hey Juliet you got a minute?" it was the voice of her sister Cordelia.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Juliet asked.

"I need to talk about John, have you noticed anything off about him?" Cordelia asked.

"No not really why?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing just trying to see if he's ok that's all." Cordelia said.

However Juliet then made an assumption of her big sister's questions.

"Wait are you thinking me and Johnny are…? Like OMG! Never thought of it like that but now you say it…" she began to think of the possibility of them.

"Juliet…I'm only asking because I care about you and just to say that there's something you need to know about John." Cordelia said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Let me get this straight, you think I'm a…slayer?" John said trying to act dumb.

"Son stop trying to act like my age is gettin to me." Gideon said.

"Well old man maybe it's time you should think about looking into retirement homes." John said mocking him.

As then he grabbed John by the cuff of his shirt. "You gotta lot of balls sayin that to my face but I'm gonna ask you one last time…why are you really here?" Gideon asked as his patience was wearing thin.

As John broke his grip he looked him in the eye. "Ten years ago my brother was responsible for a massacre in this town and no one in my family has ever been able to shake the blame since but something does not add up about all of this, I know my brother better than anyone." John said as he explained his true reasons for coming home.

"Your brother unleashed something he had no understandin of, it cost him his life." Gideon said.

"My brother was not a psychopath! He would never do something like this out of anger!" John said as he was beginning to get angry.

"Son your brother did this and he knew what he was doin." Gideon said trying to convince him.

"I don't buy it for one second!" John said as he grabbed something from the living room and showed it to him. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

Gideon saw it was the same photo sent to his daughter on her 18th birthday and knew he had to answer him.

"The entire incident was about my little girl, your brother loved her." Gideon said as that made sense.

_Swan was in love with Juliet?_

"Juliet knew about this?" John asked.

"Yeah she's like me an the rest of my family." Gideon said.

"What do you mean like the rest of your family?" John asked.

"Hunters." Gideon answered.

"All of you? Wait did she kill Swan?" John asked as he wanted to know.

"It's best you ask Juliet, she knows more than any of us." Gideon said.

"Where is she right now?" John asked as he was getting angrier.

"Son you need to calm down and-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" John shouted as he demanded to know where she was.

Gideon seeing he wasn't going to be swayed so easily from this line of action cracked his knuckles.

"Alright then boy guess I gotta make you see sense." he said taking his jacket off.

John then brought up his fists ready. "Bring it on old man." he said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_I can__'__t believe it__…__all this time and I never saw it__…__none of us did__…_

Juliet could not stop thinking about what her sister had told her about John as she was in her office signing papers.

As then her door flung opened by a terrified cheerleader. "Coach Starling! There's some crazy people outside they look like zombies!" she frantically said.

Juliet got up from her seat. "Tell everyone to get indoors and barricade themselves in until I say so." she said as the cheerleader nodded and went to spread the word.

Juliet took her jacket off and pulled out her keys and unlocked her cabinet and pulled out her very powerful and highly decorated chainsaw.

"Time to go loco on these Zombies!" Juliet said as she went right out into the fray.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A car was speeding it's way through the school parking lot and right up to the entrance as out emerged John who was sporting a black eye and his lip busted as he was looking for answers but that would not happen as he saw students and faculty members all running inside the school as he could see why.

"Zombies? Here?" John said as he was baffled to what he saw and went into the back of his car and pulled out his blades. "Knew I was going to need these." he said as John went right after a couple of them as they cornered a couple of students.

He plunged his blade into one from behind and cut the other's head off as he finished the one his blade was stuck in with another blade through the skull as the kids ran off he then heard the sound of a chainsaw and went to investigate and the sight was something he could not believe.

"Slice and dice!" Juliet shouted out as she cut through some zombies.

Seeing her just cut through them John saw more coming her way and knew he had to help.

"Juliet!" John shouted as he jumped in and stood beside her.

"Johnny? What're you doing here?" Juliet asked.

The horde came at them as both were dismembering the undead one by one.

"Here to help you and also why didn't you tell me?" John asked as he severed a zombie's arm and head clean off it's body.

"Tell you what?" Juliet asked as she cut a zombie in half.

"What happened to Swan and that you know what really happened." John said as he went behind a lunging zombie and cut its head off.

Juliet jumped right into a bunch of them as she spun around in a whirlwind and was cutting them all down one by one.

"Johnny I'm really sorry I kept it from you but there's something you have to know about what happened that day an-"

She was cut off as more of them came at her as it looked like she was about to become overwhelmed until John came to her rescue and began slashing and impaling anything that moved as within that he had cleared the area of zombies and looked like it was over.

"Juliet…you ok?" John called out as he could see she was holding her chainsaw as he sheathed his weapons and went over to her.

"Johnny…I…uh…" Juliet was struggling to say as he saw right on her left arm.

"Oh no." John said as she was beginning to lose consciousness as John ran up to her and caught her in his arms and scooped her up quick and carried her as he ran back to his car and placed her in the passenger seat and he got in and drove off as fast as he could.

"Hang on Juliet! I won't let you turn!" John said as it was now a race against time.

**Oh no! Juliet has been bitten, is this the end for the zombie slaying Starling? Will John find a way to save her? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
